Silent Hill
by Sleeze
Summary: Orihime takes Kazui out on a trip. What happens when they ends up in a car accident and Kazui is lost? Will Orihime make it out of Silent Hill with Kazui alive or will Orihime suffer and die?


"I bet you'll like it Kazui!" Orihime said cheerfully.

Orihime was driving Kazui to Silent Hill. She wanted to visit there because Kazui kept telling both her and Ichigo about Silent Hill.

"Of course mommy I'm gonna have lots of fun!" Kazui said back happily while reading the article. "What's that?!" He said in fear as a little boy appeared infront of the car.

Orihime pressed the car horn but the figure stood straight. "Get out of the way! Move!" She shouted.

"Aaah!" Kazui screamed.

Orihime drived passed the figure as she screamed. "I-its alright Kazui, I didn't crash him. We're almost there." Orihime panted and she continued to drive.

"Don't be scared Kazui, mommy's- waaaaaah!" Orihime saw the little boy once more and lost control of the car. "Mommy! Aaaaaah!" Orihime couldn't stop the car and she crashed and everything went white.

2 Hours Later

Orihime woke up feeling uneasy. She looked out to see where she is. It was all white and misty outside. She looked in the back seat to see if Kazui was okay but he was missing.

"Oh God no! Kazui...missing..." She said as she fell out the car and tried searching for him. "Kazui!" She called and no answer. She rushed back into her broken car and went for her phone and made a call.

"Hello Ichigo. I-I..."

"Orihime what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He said in concern.

"I'm so sorry I-I was going to Silent Hill then there was a little boy on the road and I crash my car and and I lost Kazui..I I mean he isn't dead but I'm looking for him right now. Please Please please forgive me I will find him and bring him home!" Orihime broke down.

"Orihime...Just-just stay calm okay I'll be there but can't you use your Shun Shun Rikka to find him?"

"Ah yes but but no... Its missing! I'm so sorry."

"Everything's gonna be okay maybe they are with Kazui, he's a brave kid so don't doubt him. I'm on my way and I'll send some help."

"I-I got it!." Orihime said as she put her phone in the broken car and ran up the street where she was a sign labled 'Silent Hill'.

"Kazui! Are you there?!" Orihime called but no answer. Something dropped on her nose and it seemed like ashes.

"Ashes..." Orihime ran and she saw the same little boy went into a street and followed him.

"Hello!" She yelled as she continued to chase the boy which led her down some stairs. It was dark inside so she called again but no answer. She stepped inside in fear but the door closed behind her.

"Ah!" She covered her mouth.

She walked slowly, fearing she wouldn't walk into anything suspicious until she saw the child again, she ran after him.

"Hello!" She called as she jumped over the gates. She then run and stopped when she saw a dead boy which was hanging from one of the gates.

"Oh my...God..no.." She said as she tried to run back to the entrance. It was too late for her and small hollows appeared from the ground.

"I-I don't have anything to kill them!" She cried as she tried running. She jumped back over the fence and found a piece of pipe and began to kill the hollows. More and more started appearing and some more appeared behind her. Orihime dropped to the floor crying for help because there was too much for her to kill without her powers. The hollows jumped on her and started to devour her soul and she tried to knock them off. "Leave me alone!" She cried.

Dead corpse started coming from the floor and she cried for help as she passed out.

"Hey Orihime, are you okay?" A voice was heard as Orihime woke up.

"Rukia thank goodness you came! I can't believe what happened to me." Orihime cried as she hugged her friend then looked around to see where she was.

"Why did you choose to come at such place?" The soul reaper said.

"It's because..Kazui...wait Kazui! Rukia please help me, I need to find him!" Orihime shouted as she was about to run.

"Hey wait a minute!" Rukia said as she pulled back Orihime. "I am going to help you find him but we need to look for clues."

"Oh okay but where do we start?"

"We start from the begining." Rukia said as she walked.

Soul Society

"Yes I'll help you. I'll send some reinforcements along with Lieutenant Abarai to help search for your wife and your kid." Shunsui said.

"Alright thank you so much!" Ichigo said as he ran off.

"Hey, Rukia went up ahead in search for the two she'll let me know when she finds them." Renji said as he ran beside Ichigo in the Dangai.

"Thanks alot. I don't know why she think that place would be so interesting, I told her not to go there." Ichigo blamed himself.

"Hey man don't be a burden, Orihime and Kazui need you so lets hurry and get out there." Renji said as he jumped through the exit.

"So you have no idea where your son would go?" Rukia said.

"I mean he'd look for interesting things but there are so much." Orihime replied.

"Oh well he's just like you I bet he'd head for a playground or something. Hey!" Rukia shouted as Orihime pulled her back. "No fucking way! Holy shit!"

"What on earth happened?!" Orihime shouted as they both saw the road fell underground.

The two looked underneath and ashes was all over the sky making it a mist.

"I'm not sure If I can get over this I can't see anything from the other side." Rukia said.

"It's alright, lets check somewhere else." Orihime said as she went with Rukia following behind.

"Ichigo must got his balls left hanging there again, looking for you." Rukia stated.

"I uh... It's fine. But what did he say?" Orihime blushed.

"Well he was quite in an uproar about this and he went to inform the captain commander."

"Hey look its a school, Kazui might be in there!" Orihime pointed as she ran. They both went into the building but took time. While walking the door shut close behind them.

"We will not split up. No matter what." Rukia whispered as she and Orihime walked through the halls. They saw 3 men that was walking in the hall and Orihime called but it took the men no time to run after them.

"Aah!" Orihime screamed as she ran into a classroom and Rukia blocked the way with her Zanpakuto Ice.

"Hey take it easy, they can't get to us now." Rukia said as she looked around.

"You're right." Orihime said while she got up and started looking. She lifted up tables and saw a note, it said 'Mommy I'm scared, please find me soon. -Love Kazui'. "Awh he was here! He's alive! Take a look!" Orihime said in relief as she showed Rukia the page.

"Oh wow that's good. But it feels like your powers have helped him out, check it." Rukia said as she turned the paper, it wrote 'Hey woman hurry up and find us. Some shit's going on and I don't think we can go against it while protecting Kazui. I hate to say this but it's really creepy'.

"Tsubaki...Come on Rukia we have to get going!" Orihime said as she left the classroom.

Orihime and Rukia ran into another classroom and found something.

"Hey Orihime check it out." Rukia said as she found a piece of metal.

"Silent Hotel...Where'd you find that Rukia?" Orihime said.

"It was right there. So we look for this hotel now?"

All of a sudden the walls began to melt. And the ceilings began to fraught.

"Aah!" Orihime screamed.

"Orihime! Don't touch the walls!" Rukia shouted. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsume no mai, Tsukishido!" Rukia said as she tried to freeze the fire but nothing worked.

"How?!" Orihime shouted.

"There is only one choice." Rukia said.

"W-whats that?!"

"We run our way through. Alright I'm going to use Kido and then we run."

"Hurry!"

"Hado number 71 Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted as a blue light shot though the walls. Rukia and Orihime ran through and small hollows started following them. They ran and ended up into a criminate room. "Run Orihime!" Rukia said as she took lead in running.

"They're getting closer!" Orihime said as she picked up a torch light. She turned it on and ran.

"In here." Rukia said as she locked herself and Orihime in a gated room. "We'll be safe in here."

"T-thats so scary" Orihime panted. "Wait what's that?" Orihime said as the place started to shake.

"Just hold on."

Then it came. A big sword was cutting open the door and slashing inside the small room.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck is that?!" Rukia shouted in fear.

"Ah! What the?! Just don't let it get you!" Orihime screamed.

The knife came through the door again, revealing some man in an outfit. He looked scary. He wanted to kill them.

"Oh my...I I..Ichigo please find me." Orihime begged as she jumped.

"Orihime! Kazui?!" Ichigo yelled as he entered the location with Renji.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled.

"Fuck where the hell is she damnit!" Ichigo cursed himself.

"Hey don't give up. She's strong you know." Renji supported his friend.

"Is he gone?" Orihime panted in fear.

"It looks so. What the hell is that thing?" Rukia whispered.

"I-I'm not sure but those hollows are still following us, lets hurry." Orihime said as she take lead.

"Orihime look out!" Rukia said as she jumped in the other direction and ran.

"Meet me infront of the hotel!" Orihime shouted.

The hollows followed Orihime until she was close to a closed wall. They walked slowly towards her and she started to cry in the corner.

"Please Ichigo save me. I'm so sorry for letting Kazui out of my sight. Please please please forgive me Ichigo. I swear that I'll find him soon." She cried.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo ran through the school.

"Hey you saw anything?" Renji ran behind Ichigo.

"Orihime's in here." He said dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

"She's crying and I feel her somewhere in this building." He said as he ran.

"It's all in your imagination, lets go." Renji said as he left with Ichigo at his side. They both passed the wall where Orihime was crying.

"No! Stay back!" Orihime screamed. "What would Ichigo do without his powers? Think fast Orihime." She said to herself. "Aha!" Orihime walked back a bit and she ran and kicked the closed window open and jumped. The hollows disappeared after.

"Ah! Awch!" Orihime cried in pain. "D-Don't worry Kazui I'm coming." Orihime said as she limped towards the Hotel direction.

Silent Hotel

Orihime finally made it to the hotel and she fell as soon as she saw Rukia.

"Orihime wake up! Don't you die on me you hear." Rukia tried to wake her.

"It hurts." She sobbed.

"Just try to keep it in until this is over alright." Rukia said as she helped Orihime to the main office table.

"What's this?" Rukia asked as she saw a letter in the mail section.

"What does it say?" Orihime questioned.

"If you want your little precious orange then go to room 111. You will find what you seek." Rukia read.

"Let's let's go. I can walk I think." Orihime said as she stood straight.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The two saw a lady on the floor with two cans.

"Hey where's room 111?" Rukia startled the woman.

She pointed to the other side.

"Hey, it's okay. What are you doing on this side?" Orihime smiled to her.

"I look for food." The woman said as she grabbed her two can foods close.

"Orihime I don't see a room 111." Rukia yelled.

"The room is is hidden behind one of the walls." The woman said.

"Ah thank you do much." Orihime put on a fake smile and went.

"She said that the room is behind a hidden wall." Orihime said. "After 110 and before 112, next to room 113 must be the hidden wall!" Orihime said as she kicked the wall not remembering about her legs. "Awwwwwwwch!" She let out a loud cry.

"Hey take it easy, let's go." Rukia said as she went infront. "This room. Look there's a pic!" Rukia said as she got the pic.

"He must of passed here but how? The enterance was sealed. That family photo of both Kazui, Ichigo and I...It it was in his book." Orihime said as she took the pic.

"Jump to go to the other side." The woman came from behind them.

First Rukia jumped then she helped Orihime over. They went downstairs and looked over the place then Orihime saw a little boy passing, going up another stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" She tried running.

Orihime then arrived to another side and she saw the little boy crying in a corner.

"Hey there. I won't hurt you. How'd you reach quite over there?" Orihime jumped from pipe to pipe to meet the kid.

"Are you sure?" The kid spoke with his back turned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Give me your hand let me help." Orihime placed her hand to grab the boy's hand.

The boy turned around. "Are you sure you wont hURT ME?!" The kid turned into a hollow.

"Aah!" Orihime screamed.

"Orihime?! Where are you!" Rukia said as she ran with the woman behind her.

The little boy grabbed Orihime by her shirt and flung her back to the other side of the yard.

"Ah! Someone help me!" Orihime screamed as the hollow began to choke her.

"Hado number 31 shakaho!" Rukia shouted as she killed the hollow. She ran towards Orihime.

"Orihime what just happened? Are you okay?"

Orihime didn't answer, she only panted heavily. All of a sudden a bell rung.

"Hey hey we got to go before the darkness comes!" The woman shouted as she ran to the exit.

"Come on, I'll help you." Rukia said as she pulled up Orihime.

They ran and followed the woman who went to the church. There was a croud of strange people running towards the the church.

"Hurry!"

"Awch!" Orihime yelled as both her and Rukia was pushed on the stairs.

"Beware on what you choose children." Another woman told the two.

"Who the fuck are you to be calling me little?" Rukia got up.

"Rukia h-hurry." Orihime stood.

"You. The darkness is already in you! Stay back!" The woman from before with the cans told the other woman.

By that time, Orihime and Rukia were already in.

"Bitch!" The other woman summoned a hollow and killed, but the hollow couldn't get in the church.

Orihime and Rukia locked the doors behind them. The priest came out. She looked like a specialist.

"I'm so sorry for your lost. We all shall pray here." She said to a woman and everyone else went into praying position.

"I am not praying to any statue." Rukia said and everyone watched her.

"Witch! God forbid you for bringing the darkness in here!" The priest stopped praying.

"No. You've got it all wrong. We are actually looking for my son Kazui, have you seen him?" Orihime said.

"SHUT THE FUCK YOU YOU WHORE!" Someone in the croud said and everyone began changing the word 'Witch'.

"BE QUIET!" Orihime shouted as everyone got quiet. "How dare you act like this when my child...my son has been missing? Would you like it if someone dare to you got lost?! Huh!" Orihime said as she was in the verge of tears.

"O-Orihime..." Rukia whispered.

"You the hell are you to be speaking to me like that?!" A man from the croud slapped Orihime in her face, knocking her out.

"Silence!" The priest said as everyone in the croud made path for her to walk. "So this woman is missing her son?"

"Yes mam and he's her only son." Rukia answered while holding Orihime.

"I see, there is one way she can find her son."

"Really?!" Rukia said feeling a bit relief.

"Yes. Follow me and I will carry you." The priest said as she walked through the door which led to the hall in the church.

Rukia held up Orihime and carried her. They went down some stairs and reached by an elivator.

"So here's what you must do. Take this." The priest said as she gave Rukia and Orihime masks so they can't inhale the ashes.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"You must go and look for your child." The priest said. "By the was you dropped this." She said as she unfolded the photo. "Oh God. Witch! She's a witch!" she screamed and the three guards started attacking Orihime and Rukia.

Rukia pushed Orihime in the elevator and sent it to do down.

"Rukia open up! Don't do this!"

"Go and save Kazui! I'll handle these. Shit where's my soul candy?!" Rukia said.

"Boys kill her!" The priest said.

"Kill me huh? Well in that case, let me show you a little something. Hado number 33 sokatsui!" Rukia said as she killed one of the men.

"Bitch!" The priest shouted.

"So is that so? Fuck!" Rukia said as something hit her behind her head.

"Beat her!" The priest said and the 2 guys began to beat Rukia senseless.

The elevator finally arrived at the bottom and Orihime saw the little boy and followed him.

"Hey!" Orihime said as she ran and she ended up in a hospital room. She looked inside the case and saw a dead girl which was practically alive but her body was burnt real bad.

"Uh uhhh!" Orihime walked back and caughed a little.

"So you're looking for someone?" The girl said.

"Y-Yes please help me I'm looking for my son Kazui."

"If you help me out then I will get Kazui."

"Yes please I'll do anything." Orihime begged.

"Watch this." The girl said as a tape played on a projector and Orihime watched.

"Let me down you fucking bitch!" Rukia screamed.

"Burn burn burn burn!" The crowd chanted.

"All who wants me to burn this witch?" The priest asked and all of them started clapping and chanting.

"You pathetic scum bag, thats why your man left you." Rukia spat.

"My, how did you know that he- he left me...You talk to much. Light the fire!" The priest said as the crowd lit the fire and Rukia did not like this.

"Wow how could they spread this lie? Why don't they tell the truth?" Orihime said.

"It's because she wants to keep her name. Will you do this for me?" The little girl asked as she walked closer to Orihime.

"Yes, I will." Orihime said and the child hugged her and went into her body.

"Uh!" Orihime caught her breath.

"Mommy!" Kazui screamed as he got tied to the ladder facing opposite Rukia.

"Kazui! It's gonna be alright, your mom is coming to save you!" Rukia shouted while Kazui started to cry.

"I didn't do anything."

"Shut up you brat, you are the darkness and you should go back!" The priest said as she slapped Kazui but was blocked by the Shun Shun Rikka.

"Fuck! Don't touch him!" Rukia shouted as Kazui got hoisted up.

"Lower the ladders! And may these darkness burn in hell!" The priest shouted.

"STOP!" A shout was heard and the crowd made path.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth huh?! What the secret that you don't want being revealed?!" Orihime shouted as she came through.

"Shut up bitch!" A man punched Orihime in her face and she knocked him out.

"Boys burn her!" The priest said.

"Burn me?! Is that all you can say?! All you can do?!" Orihime looked at the priest dead serious. "Why did you burn an innocent child? What DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"Stop spreading lies!" A man slapped Orihime and she fell to the ground.

"Mommy!" Kazui yelled and Orihime looked up in a pittyful way towards him.

"All these lies you have been feeding these innocent people. You are the one who have turned these souls into darkness. That child did not want to die." Orihime said as she walked way close to the priest.

"You're most likely right. But the thing is.." The priest gave her a devious smirk.

"Ah!" She stabbed Orihime, and Orihime dropped to the floor.

"No one will ever believe you!" The priest said. "BRUN HER!"

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted.

Orihime coughed on the floor and the blood began to came out black and it surrounded the floor. The podium was now gone and that area rised from the ground and the soul came out of Orihime's body.

"You- You brought the darkness with you?! BURN HERRRR AHHHH!" The priest said as she was lifted by wires.

Orihime felt for her injuries on her chest but it was gone.

"T-Tsubaki release them please!" Orihime demanded and both Rukia and Kazui were released.

"Let me go!" Orihime screamed and the wires killed the two men who were holding her.

"Remember me bitch?" The little girl said as she smiled creepily to the priest.

"N-no I killed you. I KILLED YOU HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" The priest yelled.

"It's a secret." The little girl smirked as she ripped the Priest's body in half.

The little girl used her wires to kill everyone in the church besides Orihime, Rukia and Kazui.

"Come here Kazui, close your eyes." Orihime said as she sat in a corner with Kazui and Rukia and layed him on her knees.

"What the hell is going on? Orihime why don't you heal yourself?" Rukia said in amaze.

"I-I don't have enough strength to do it".

1 Hour Later

Orihime and Rukia walked out of the church holding Kazui's hands and headed towards the car.

"Rukia can you drive? I don't think I can." Orihime said as she locked Kazui's door.

"Sure, no problem." Rukia said as she closed the door for Orihime then went in the driver's seat and drove off.

The piece of land that was gone re-appeared by the works of the little girl that made Orihime rescue her son and her friend.

Karakura Town

It was 5am and Rukia finally arrived with Kazui and Orihime to their house. She said goodbye to them and returned to the soul society. They said their goodbyes.

"Come on Kazui let's go." Orihime said as she took him out her banged up car.

She led him into the house for him to go change and she cried a little and went to her room and fell flat on the ground exhausted.

"Whose there?! Ichigo jumped as he turned on the light. "Orihime?! You're back!" Ichigo said feeling glad that she didn't die and he helped her up on the bed.

"I'm so..so..I can't move." Orihime said weakly.

"I'll bathe you." Ichigo offered.

"Thank you..and by the way, I got Kazui." Orihime tainted a smile.

Ichigo checked up on his son and found him sleeping soundfully and smiled, he then went and gave Orihime a nice warm bath then afterwards he dressed her and helped her up into bed.

"Orihime why couldn't you heal yourself?" He whispered while stroking her hair.

"I I just couldn't. I was so worried and tired, I didn't know what to do." She started crying on his chest.

"Its alright, let it all out. You did took alot of injuries. They tried beating your pretty face and I was there. I just couldn't find you but I felt you there." Ichigo said softly.

"Y-yes I sensed you but at the same time, I was so scared. Rukia saved my life and I saved hers, she must be relieved after all this." She said.

"I understand. Please don't ever do this again, I was so worried, I got the soul society involve but they wasn't much use besides Renji and Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo...thank you." Orihime looked up at her husband and he kissed her on her lips.

The feeling was so good to her and she kissed back.

"You're welcome. Be careful on those injuries, I'm not that good of a doctor but just wait until morning alright." Ichigo hugged her and she slept in his chest.


End file.
